Poof
by neongreenleaves
Summary: I can explain the title. There are wolves. They change. So. The story is about Bella after Edward left in which she surprisingly is doing pretty well. She falls for Paul as Paul falls for her. The relationship becomes tricky. Can they hold through?
1. New beginning of a beginning

**Thank you to all who will read this:**

**This is my story:**

**Okay. I probably should just get on with it:**

**I do not own anything. It all belongs to Meyer.**

Chapter 1

"_Bella. I don't want you."_

_The words swirelled around in my head like a tornado. It coulnd't sink in._

"_You…. don't… want me?" I stared at him credulously. "Okay! Bye Eddie! Hope you find someone better to live with forever!"_

_Edward stared at me as I skipped off towards my house. The last thing I saw of him was him shrugging and skipping off in a different direction._

That was a year ago. I'm still quite happy. I do hope Edward found someone better.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you?" Charlie yelled. "People are coming over in a few minutes."

Crap. I hurried around my room cleaning up as quickly as I could. And just in time as I finished, the doorbell rang.

I heard mumbling downstairs. I ran down the stairs and what do you know? I didn't trip! Hah! I'm getting better at this balancing thingy.

I stared at the large number of people cramped into the living room.

There was Sue, Billy, and the Officer team. I remembered Jack Rogers and Fernando Gurez from the team. They were nice. The rest of the team I had no clue who they were.

"Nice of you to join us Bella." Jack says. He the joker on the team.

Fernando picked me up and swung me around. I laughed. He was a strong man. Funny too.

Charlie laughed at me. "Hey. Bella. There isn't much for you to do here. I bet Jacob would like to have you over."

I thought about it for a second. I haven't seen Jacob for a while. It might be fun.

"Sure. Why not. Bye dad!"

"Bye. Have fun." He said as I raced out the door, eager to see how my old friend was doing.

It wasn't a very far walk to La Push. I got there in about 10 minutes. By the time I reached Jabob's house, it was pouring outside….. again.

I heard some rumbling and laughing in doors. I rapped on the door, curious to see who it was. No one answered and everything grew quiet inside.

"Guys. Give it up. I know your inside there." I yelled towards the door.

The door swung open with a bang and two huge arms grabbed me carrying me inside the house.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob announced.

I found it weird that his arms had gotten extremely warm all of a sudden. "Umm. Jacob?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so hot?" I blushed as I realized what I just said. The boys in the room busted out into loud guffaws.

"Cause I was born to be hot. Duh." He said, flexing his muscles I had never noticed he had.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, everyone. This here is my good friend Bella." Jacob said.

A chorus of Hellos filled the room. I shyly waved, since I did not know anybody.

"Bella. This is Jared, Seth, Sam, Leah, Collin, Brady, Quill, Emily, Kim, and Embry. Guys? Where's Paul?"

As soon as he asked, I watched the door slam open, reavealing another guy that looked similar to everyone else.

"Hello EVERYONE!" He yelled for the world to hear. He looked at me. "And who might this pretty lady be?"

Everyone laughed as he grabbed my hand and kissed it gingerly. I felt my face heat up.

"Paul. This is Bella." Jacob said.

"Well, hellllloo there."

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

The room once again filled with laughter. Even I was chuckling. As soon as it quieted down, I looked around me.

"Hey, Paul. Never thought you were good with the ladies." Jared teased. I heard Paul scoff at him.

"I've always been. You were just too absorbed with Kim to notice."

Jared growled- wait a minute… growled?

As Paul laughed, Jared leaped at him. I heard a tearing sound and a wolf took Jared's place.

"Bring it on." Paul said. I once again heard a ripping sound and before me stood a brown-grey wolf.

"Oh, man." Jacob said. "You guys are so stupid! Bella doesn't know about us!"

The two wolfs stopped wrestling and looked at me in fear.

My head started to swirl and I remember saying "Ohh! Pretty wolf!" as I pointed to the grey brown one and then I dozed off…. Well…. Fainted.


	2. Like oh my gosh!

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it. **

**Lalalalalala**

I slowly woke up hearing voices around me. Holy cow! Am I dead? I better not be.

"Bella. We know you are awake. And no you are not dead." Hm…. I must have been talking in my sleep.

"You are dear." Darn.

A throaty laughed boomed in my ears. Boy did it hurt.

"Jacob. Step back a bit. You'll scare her."

Right then, my eyes flew open in shock. I yelped at the huge face in front of me. I almost fainted again.

"Jacob. Really. Step back." Jake took a step back. Thank god. He still was laughing too.

I looked around me. I seemed to be resting on a couch of some sort.

"Hey. You okay? You really got a shock back there." I think the guy talking was Paul. Yah. He was the guy who turned into a –

"Holy Cow! You're a horse sized wolf!" I screamed. I wrapped the blanket they had set on me closer.

I looked at them. "Um. Are you all. You know. Wolves?"

I think the guy named Sam spoke up first. "Yep. I think you know about us. You're boyfriend. Edward told you about us."

I shook my head. "But Jake here did."

They turned their heads towards a sheepish Jake. "YOU DID WHAT?"

He looked at the floor, ashamed. "I did it before I was a wolf."

They instantly calmed down. One guy, Jared mumbled something like "Darn. I thought I could kick some vampire butts." One girl slapped him on the head.

I knew a little about them. But not everything.

"Well. Bella. You shall know our secret, but only because-" Sam was cut off by Paul.

"We'll explain that later. The because part." Sam nodded, agreeing.

They began to tell me the stories of their tribe as I listened intently.

**Lalalalalalalala**

After who knows how long, they had finished their stories. I was shocked speechless.

Minute after minute went by without a sound.

That is….. until the phone rang. We all jumped up. It was funny to see these buff men scared out of their wits because of a phone ring.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

I heard mumbling in the background.

"Yeah. Of course."….."No! Not at all!"…."Sure. I'll bring one by."…"Okay. Bye. See you later."

Jake looked at me. "Charlie wants you back home. But first he wants you to bake a pizza if that's alright.

I looked at him and smirked. I jumped of the couch, scaring everyone. I ran towards the kitchen yelling "Charge!"

I was interrupted by Jake though. "Um. Bella?"

"What?"

"Kitchens the other way."

I grinned. "Right. Ehem. CHARGE!" I ran in the other direction, obviously the right one though, because I surprisingly found a bag of flour. Want to know how? I ran into it. And it was open. A big puff of cloud covered me as I coughed.

It was funny to see everyone staring at me.

"Well? Are ya going to help me or what?" I asked, standing in the flour.

They all whooped for joy and got out the ingrediants.

After an hour, the pizza was ready. It was a 4 foot by 5 foot square one. Probably enough for them to eat. It was tricky getting the pizza in the car. I held one end of the pizza, while Paul, Jared, and Jake held the others. We almost got to the car when my phone rang and I jumped. I accidently had it on full blast. My hand slipped and so did I. I almost met the wonderful ground when someone threw me over their shoulder.

"Um. Dude. Whoever you are. Could you put me down." I suddenly recognized the dude to be Paul. He was staring at my butt. "And quit staring at my butt."

By then, everyone was laughing as Paul and I blushed. Now Jake, Jared, Embry, and Quill were holding the pizza. All of them were eyeing it.

"Someone go with them so they don't eat the pizza." I said nodding towards the boys. Emily laughed and began following them.

Paul sat me down. By then, everyone was ahead of us.

I looked at Paul. He was watching me. So I watched him watching me. So he watched me watch- okay nevermind. You get it. We were staring at each other.

"Guys! Stop your love staring contest and get your butts over here!" Jake yelled. I heard the rest laughing their pretty little heads off. I rolled my eyes and I kept moving on.

It was quiet till Paul blurted out "You're pretty." I laughed at the kindergarden term.

"Thanks."

"No! I really mean it! You're beautiful."

I looked at Paul. He was sincere. He stared into my eyes. That's when Jake had to ruin the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" He said in a girlie way. "That is so totally cute!"

I teased him back. "Oh my gosh!" I also said in a girlie way. "You're so totally gay!"

Jake frowned. He hmphed and walked off, trying to ignore everyone that was laughing till their sides hurt.

**Lalalalalalalala**

About ten minutes later, we arrived at my house. I watched as everyone enjoyed our pizza and laughed with everyone else. I had a good time. At some point in time, someone joined me. Paul.

"I like to see everyone having a good time. It seems like I'm always grumpy, but usually I feel like I kind of have to. People think of me as the bad guy, but I'm not. I love my family and my friends. I'll do anything to keep them safe. I care a lot about everyone. It seems like I am the guy who has all the barriers up, which I actually do. I am a hard guy to get to know, but I have a feeling that will change."

He looked at me for a moment then continued to watch everyone.


	3. I love fairies!

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I wish I did, but I can't

**Lalalalalalalalala**

I stared at him. He continued to stare at me. His eye twitched. He blinked.

"Hah! I win Jakey! You loooooooooooooooooose! Haha!" I danced a little happy dance while Jake pouted at his friends laughing. They had stayed over after the party and now it was morning. We all drank gallons of pop to keep us up, and apparently it worked. Most of the guys were bouncing around, literally. Jared was hopping up and down the stairs while Embry, Quil, and Seth were having a leaping contest. Paul was passed out though.

When I noticed Paul was flat out asleep, I had an idea.

"Ay! Guys! I have an evil scheme to play.!"

As soon as I said evil and scheme, they came running over.

And therefore, we discussed.

**Lalalalalalalalala**

"Alrighty then. Lets go." We all set out in search of supplies.

When we all got grouped together, we looked upon Paul. He was still out cold. That's when Charlie came down and saw our mess.

"HOL-" I cut him off and explained our plot to him. Now you may not expect Charlie to approve of this, but he said:

"Mind if I join in?" We looked at him and said "sure!"

And we began! Jake held out the tutu in front of him and put it on Paul. (You know. Cause he was the only gay guy. ) Then Seth proceeded to tape Paul down to the couch. Leah began on his bright pink makeup. Emily got pink sparkly shoes that fit him. Embry put the fairy wings on and Collin were painting his arms pink in sharpie. Jared and Sam held Paul up. Kim got the camera. And for the final touch, I added a bright pink shirt that said: I Love Fairies, Princesses, and one day, my Prince!

We all sat up to admire our masterpiece. And all through that, Paul slept like a baby. And I mean it. He had his thumb in his mouth! The guys joked about that for a while. The girls thought it was cute.

"OH! I just remembered something!" I yelled out. I ran into the other room to get a full length mirror. We put it next to the door, facing away from Paul.

"Now, somebody go wake him up." Everyone stared at me for minutes.

"No way! He's like a monster if you wake him up!" Jake said.

"Alright. I will do it."

I walked over to Paul where he was sleeping.

I whispered, "Paul. The mailman came." And to everyone's surprise, he jumped out of his slumber and ran outside, where Charlie had gathered a bunch of people. It could have been The whole La Push group. Everyone burst out laughing at Paul's appearance and his confused look.

He walked back inside cautiously to be greeted by the mirror. We heard him scream loudly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Everyone pointed to me. I looked at them shocked. "Hey. That's not nice."

I looked back to Paul where he stood fuming.

"Hehe?"

I could almost see fumes coming out of his ears. I did the first thing that popped into my head. I kissed him. Fully. On the lips. And instantly, he calmed down, only to be replaced with shock. I pulled back and ran into the crowd. After a few minutes, I peeked at him. He was still standing there. His eyes were wide.

I felt someone pound me on the back and the throaty of my friend Jake. "Dude! I can't believe you did that!"

With that, I stepped back out of the crowd and towards Paul. He looked at me, then at the crowd, then fell down, still looking at me.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Hm?"

"You might want to get up."

"Why?"

"People are staring at you."

"Right." He got up and walked to his room. After a few minutes, he walked back down, looking normal.

He walked up to me with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

He swooped down and picked me up and kissed me hard on the lips. I heard cheers in the background along with whistles. I turned red and pulled away. He was grinning. You hardly ever see him smile.

"Paul."

"What?"

"Set me down."

"NEVER!" And with that, he ran inside with me in his arms. And as romantic as that may sound, I found out that the door doesn't like me. Why? I smashed against it as Paul ran inside. I was okay though.

**Lalalalalalala**

I realized that I liked Paul. And he liked me, so we officially started dating. He had asked me out. It was random.

You see, I was sitting in the living room. A few days had passed since Paul kissed me. Paul was sitting next to me.

"Do you like chips?" He asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him. "Um. Yeah."

"How about pie? Sause? Marshmellows? Italian foods? Chinese? Do you want to go on a date? Rice? Beans? Potatoes?"

I looked at him and began answering. "Yes, I like pie. Sause, it dpends. Marshmellows I love. Italien foods are pretty good. I love Chinese food. Date- wait? A date with you."

He looked down, embarrassed. "Yah."

"Sure! I do like rice. Beans it depends also. Potatoes are okay."

Paul looked at me. "How about Saturday?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Umm…. About 6-ish. Would be okay."

"Cool!" I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes?"

Paul paused for a bit, then looked away. "Nothing, nevermind." He blushed as I looked curiously at him.

**Lalalalalalalalala**

Please review! I'm begging you! Hey that rhymed!


End file.
